Bad Habits Die Hard
by Queen Of Gabb 488
Summary: Lucy McClane thought she was working just another case. She thought wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy McClane walked past the bustling police pen to her desk. Her partner, Whitney Shaw, sat across from her filling out paper work.

"Your Dad's on hold on line three," Whit told her and Lucy held back the desire to groan. She loved her father and their relationship had gotten a lot better ever since he saved her when Thomas Gabriel kidnapped her, but her father had always been over protective and never shied away from voicing his opinions.

Lifting the receiver to her ear, she let out a breath before hitting the hold button and an audible click connected her to the veteran NYPD detective. "Hi Dad, what can I do for you today?"

"Lucy, your brother is going to be in town tonight and I thought the three of us could go out for dinner. Are you free tonight?"

Lucy decoded that as 'Are you going out with anyone tonight' and fought to choke back her reply. Her father had never hesitated to spy on her with her boyfriends. "Sure, I'd love to see Junior. When and where should I meet you?"

"Meet us on Union Street around seven. See you then, sweetie."

"Bye," Lucy hung up and rolled her eyes at her partner.

"I don't know what you're complaining about," Whit laughed. "Your Dad is basically a National Hero."

"…A national hero who knows just about every cop in the NYPD. Sooner or later I'd like it if the good old boys would call me Lucy instead of McClane's daughter. I mean, did I not just bust a underage prostitution ring?"

Whit threw a paper clip at her. "Last I checked you had help, McClane."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she joked. "Anyway, it would be nice if someone recognized me for my work and not for my father."

"Yeah, well people all over the country are going to know you better after you testify in our prostitution ring case. You prepared?"

"It's not for another week. I have time to prepare," Lucy said, shuffling some of the papers on her work. Anyway I can convince you to go to this dinner with me?"

"Is your dad bringing his partner," Whitney countered and snickered at Lucy's blush. She knew that the girl still had feelings for her ex but dating the rookie working with her Dad had not gone well. Matt had constantly found it awkward to navigate his status as John's partner and his daughter's boyfriend.

"Forget it," Lucy stood and threw on her leather jacket over her short sleeve black t-shirt. "I have a better idea of who to bring.


	2. Chapter 2

"Holly," John stood and kissed his ex-wife on the cheek. "This is a surprise. How are you doing?"

"Better now that I get to see my son," Holly leaned in to kiss her son before sitting. "I haven't seen him since after Moscow," her voice dripped copious amounts of guilt as only a mother's could.

"Glad to be home," Jack said, properly chastised. "Glad to have the family all in one place. It's nice not to have to split my time between New York and L.A."

"Yeah," Lucy said with a grin. "It's great to have mom here. Congratulations on that promotion, again."

The waiter came over with their drinks and took the ladies' orders. "Thank you," Lucy said as the waiter left. Halfway through dinner her pager went off. "I have to take a call," she told her family, throwing her napkin on the table and making her way to the street.

"Whit, what's up?"

"We need to take a ride out to Long Island," her partner said. "Suffolk county police responded to noise complaint at Carly's place; one of the neighbors called it in. She's being rushed to Stonybrook for treatment."

"Christ," Lucy swore. "Alright. Meet me on Union street and—"

A horn honked and Lucy turned toward it, seeing her partner sitting in the driver's seat of an old Chevy Impala. "Give me two minutes to say goodbye to my family," she spoke into the phone before shutting it and heading into the restaurant.

Kissing her mom and dad, Lucy threw on her coat. "See you later, Jack. Maybe we can get together in a couple of days before you take off."

"Bye," her brother said and she took off. Climbing into the car, she slammed the door before asking what happened to their star witness.

"Someone beat the shit out of her. Officers on the scene are saying she's missing three teeth and has at least two broken ribs. Someone is trying hard to make sure she doesn't testify." Turning the key, Whit started the engine and the two women headed to Stonybrook.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy and Whitney walked in through the ER entrance, flashing their badges. A nurse hurriedly pointed to a bed and they found their witness, fifteen year old Carly, laying on a bed with her ribs wrapped and her face beaten in.

"What happened," Whit asked the young blonde.

"Aunt Michelle left for work," Carly started. "I locked the doors and was watching tv when I heard someone knocking. I just thought she left something behind. She usually does. When I opened it these guys came pushing in," she began to cry. "They told me if I testified that they were going to kill me and Michelle."

"Hey," Lucy said, running a hand through the young girl's hair, "We're not going to let anyone hurt you. Now, your neighbor was able to give us a description of the car but we're going to need a statement from you. Do you think you can describe the men who did this to you?"

Shaking her head, Carly began sobbing. "It was too fast. I only know that there are at least three guys."

Whit and Lucy shared a look. "Carly," Whit said, "we're going to need to take you back with us. Suffolk has offered to keep you under surveillance for us but I think we'd feel better if we handled this personally. Have you talked to your Aunt yet?"

"She's—"

"Carly!" A voluptuous and petite blonde ran to her niece. "Oh, honey. Are you okay?"

"Michelle," Lucy began, "We have to consider yours and Carly's personal safety. From what Carly told us it looks like witness tampering. Chances are whoever did this will turn up again, and I think it would be better for you and for Carly to come with us until we can put these guys behind bars."

"And if we don't agree to testify anymore," Michelle asked.

"These guys aren't go to go away," Whit told her. "They made one move on Carly and bad guys don't tend to leave these things alone."

Michelle sighed, rubbing the spot between her eyes where her headache was. "What do we need to do?"

"You and Carly need to come with us back to Brooklyn. We can keep you in police custody until uniforms pick these guys up. You can stay at our place for the next couple of days," Lucy answered. "We just need the doctor to discharge Carly and we can go."

"Alright," Michelle said. "Just promise me you're going to keep her safe. After Carly was taken her parents just fell apart. Her dad left my sister and then Cathy just stopped living. She's all I have left of my sister."

"We're going to keep her safe," Whit promised as she watched a Doctor head towards Carly's bed. "Um, Lucy," she beckoned and put her hand down to her belt holster, "When did ER doctors start wearing boots instead of sneakers?"

Lucy looked in the same direction and pushed Michelle to the floor just as the imposter opened fire.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I really do love hearing from you guys and I do take what you have to say into consideration. Believe me when I say the whole family is going to be involved in this.

* * *

As Lucy pushed Michelle to the ground, Whitney opened fire on their assailant. At 6'7'' with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked like something out of a Viking story. Whit emptied an entire magazine into the giant while Lucy grabbed the girls and headed for the nearest exit.

"Go," Whitney shouted orders at her partner and put a new clip in her gun while avoiding gunfire. She had flipped over Carly's hospital bed as cover and was now shooting from behind it, carefully looking to see if the Viking had gone down yet.

"Son of a bitch," she cried as the gunfire continued. Aiming carefully, she hit the Viking in one of his knee caps and watched him go down. Still firing at her, Whit aimed once again and hit him between the eyes before following her partner's trail.

* * *

"Shots fired at Stonybrook Hospital," Lucy called in over her radio and started the car. Michelle and Carly had their heads down in the back seat as Lucy searched the crowed for her partner.

"Escorting witnesses Michelle and Carly Eriksson back to the 88th precinct," she was interrupted by the passenger side door opening. Whitney climbed in, her dark chocolate brown hair disheveled and strands hanging every which way out of her ponytail; her face was covered in dirt and her jeans torn. "Damn it, Whit! You went and got yourself shot," Lucy complained.

"It's just a flesh wound," Whit said, "but I don't exactly want to hang around and get treated here. Take me to Brooklyn Methodist."

"Alright, guys," Lucy said as she drove out of the lot. "Keep your heads down, we're taking a ride."

* * *

Jack McClane stared awkwardly at his parents. This was just odd and creepy. He hadn't seen his parents this civil towards each other since he was fourteen years old; just two years before their divorce. He remembered what it had been like the first time his parents had separated, as well as how happy he had been when his dad moved out to L.A to be with them, but after the divorce he had just been angry and Jack had always directed that anger at his Dad for breaking up their family. Now here his father was, being something he had never seen him be before; charming.

As Holly and John made small talk, Jack received a text message on his phone. A move had been made.

* * *

Lucy threw on the lights and led the gang into the two bedroom apartment she shared with Whit. The two women had gone through training together and had teamed up against the guys in their class, becoming close friends.

It had only taken an hour and a half to make their way back to Brooklyn and as Whitney had assured her, the gunshot wound to her thigh was only a flesh wound that had been cleaned and taped up. Now, back in their apartment, Lucy offered her room to their guests and was getting the sofa ready for herself. Her department issued gun was loaded as was her personal weapon and all doors and windows were locked. She just had to make it five days until Carly was called to testify.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is more filler than action but even filler helps to move along the story. I hope you guys can see where I'm going with this.

* * *

Jack left the restaurant and made his way to the meeting place where Agent Johnson and his colleagues were organized. Though CIA operatives were not supposed to operate on United States soil, procedures for the organization had become muddied ever since the Patriot Act had come into existence. Now due to the Department of Homeland Security acting as an umbrella for sharing information between the CIA and FBI, the different agencies were sharing more than just information but on occasion were working together.

It hadn't just been a desire to spend time in the states again that had gotten Jack on a plane back to New York; it was the fact that his sister had unknowingly busted a human trafficking ring without even trying.

* * *

Lucy sat straight up and pointed her gun at the intruder when the light flicked on and blinded her in her barely-more-than-half-awake state.

"Jeez, McClane. What are you going to do; shoot me?" Whit hobbled over to sink to pour herself a glass of water.

Lucy put down the gun and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry. Thought you were an intruder. What are you doing up?"

"Just wanted a cup of water. Didn't know it was a hanging offense," Whit joked.

"I would have brought it to you. You shouldn't be on that leg."

"It's a flesh wound. I've had one before and I'll probably have one again," Whit responded. "You don't have to go 'Mom' on me. I can do for myself."

"I know that," Lucy said begrudgingly. "But you're my partner and my best friend. If you get shot while you're with me than I'm gonna take care of you. Get over it."

"Fine," Whit griped, "but I'm issuing a reciprocity clause to your policy."

"So you'll take care of me if I get shot while I'm with you," Lucy laughed.

"God, no. The clause will just say not to _expect _any reciprocity. What do I look like, a nurse," Whit threw her lines out in dripping sarcasm.

"With friends like you who needs enemies," Lucy responded. "Nice to know you have my back."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Whitney said sipping her water. "Go back to bed and don't shoot any house guests," the brunette limped her way back to her room and Lucy fell back on the couch, hoping for sleep.

* * *

"So," John said as he walked his ex-wife to her apartment complex, "tonight was nice. It's good to know that we can get together with the kids without it getting heated."

"Heated," Holly asked. "That's a nice way of saying we avoided going off like the H bomb, right?"

"Well," John played with his collar, "we've been known to go a couple rounds before."

"Yeah," Holly laughed. "Well, in the spirit of being good natured," she said, "would you like to come up for a cup of coffee?"

John looked surprised for a second and nodded. "Sure. One cup can't hurt, right?


End file.
